1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone and, in particular, to a webpage presentation method using a mobile phone having a limited screen size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile phones are implemented with various supplementary functions such as electronic scheduler, gaming, schedule manager functions as well its basic voice communication function. One of the most popular feature is a mobile web browsing. For example, the mobile phone allows a user to access useful information such as traffic and stock market information on the move.
With the limited screen size, the mobile phone cannot display a whole PC-friendly webpage and thus provides a page scroll function for enabling navigation on the webpage.
In order to enhance the mobile web browsing, a zoom in/out technique is employed in some mobile phones. If a zoom-out key is selected while a webpage is opened on the screen, the webpage is zoomed out so that the entire webpage is presented on the screen.
However, the conventional page-zooming used during web browsing has some drawbacks in that margins around the webpage opened in a zoom-out format are processed to be shown in black, thus resulting in a reduction of visual area.
The conventional page-zooming web browsing method also enables zooming in an area selected on the zoomed-out webpage. However, in order to move and zoom in another area on the webpage, the webpage must be opened in the zoomed-out format, thus resulting in cumbersome key manipulation.
Furthermore, in the conventional mobile web browsing method, it is required to remember a Uniform Resource Locator for reopening a previously accessed webpage but this is difficult to distinguish the webpages only with their URLs.